Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast VHS Beauty and the Beast (October 30, 1992) * Green Warnings * "Coming to Theaters for the 1992 Holiday Season" * Aladdin Sneak Preview * Sleeping Beauty Re-Release Preview * Pinocchio Preview * "Special Preview After our Feature from Walt Disney Home Video" * "Feature Presentation" * 1992 Muffled Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Prologue * "Belle" * Belle Meets Gaston * Maurice's Invention * Maurice Gets Lost * Maurice Comes Upon a Castle * Gaston Proposes to Belle/"Belle" (Reprise) * Belle Arrives at the Castle * Belle's New Home * "Gaston" * Belle Meets Mrs. Potts and Chip * Belle is Being Difficult * Belle Leaves Her Bedroom/Meeting Lumiere and Cogsworth * "Be Our Guest" * A Tour of the Castle/Exploring the West Wing * Belle Runs Off/Beast Battles the Wolves * Gaston Plans a Scheme with Monsieur D'Arque * Something Special for Belle ("Something There") * A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") * Beast Sets Belle Free * Gaston's Evil Plan in Action ("Murder the Beast") * The Castle Under Attack * Beast vs. Gaston * Transformation/Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Beauty and the Beast") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * "Now on Home Video" * 101 Dalmatians Preview = Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (November 11, 1997) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Flubber Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" * Peter Pan Preview * Hercules Preview * George of the Jungle Preview * Belle's Magical World Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * Disney Cruise Line Commercial * "Now Available on CD and Cassette" * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Soundtrack Preview * "Feature Program" * Celebrating Christmas * Mrs. Potts' Story/Looking for Belle * Belle Teaches Beast to Skate/Meet Forte * Fife's Trying to Ruin the Fun * "Stories" * Lumiere Refuses to Go Hunting/Lumiere Changes His Mind * Meet Angelique/"As Long as There's Christmas" * Beast's Past/Looking for a Log * At Belle's Room/Belle's Gift * Belle Meets Fife and Forte * Beast is Getting Ready/Looking for Belle * Mrs. Potts' Distraction/"Don't Fall in Love" * Finding the Tree/Beast Saves Belle * Beast Puts Belle in the Dungeon * Beast Reads Belle's Gift * Forte Destroys the Castle * A Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "As Long as There's Christmas") = Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (February 17, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" * Hercules Preview * Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella Preview * Peter Pan Preview * The Little Mermaid Preview * "Feature Program" * Opening Credits/The Perfect Word * Letter of Apology * Banished * Fifi's Folly * That Wonderful Day * A Night to Remember * Mrs. Potts' Feast * Working Together * The Feast is On * Broken Wing * Alone at Lunch * The Beast and the Bird/End Credits = Belle's Tales of Friendship (August 17, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview * "Now Available to Own on Videocassette" * Hercules: Zero to Hero Preview * "Feature Presentation" = Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition (October 8, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Treasure Planet Theatrical Teaser Trailer * The Jungle Book 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview * Lilo and Stitch Preview * Sleeping Beauty Preview * Walt Disney World - Anticipation * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening * Little Town * Belle and Maurice * Wolf Attack * Maurice Comes to the Beast's Castle * Gaston's Proposal * "Madame Gaston" * Belle Takes Her Father's Place * Belle's New Home * Gaston's Song * Belle Meets Mrs. Potts and Chip * Dinner Request * Belle Meets Lumiere * "Be Our Guest" * Belle in the Forbidden West Wing * Wolves * Thank You for Saving My Life * Library Scene * "Something There" * "Beauty and the Beast" * Beast Lets Belle Go * Gaston's Plan Success * Gaston's Song ("Murder the Beast") * Castle Battle * Gaston vs. Beast/Gaston's Death * Transformation * Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Beauty and the Beast") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Sneak Peek * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * The Lion King IMAX Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Disney Princess Commercial * Jump5 Music Video: "Beauty and the Beast" = Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition (November 12, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Pinocchio (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Lilo and Stitch Preview * The Country Bears Preview * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Preview * The Santa Clause Preview * Disney's Very Merry Christmas Songs Preview * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * Celebrating Christmas * Mrs. Potts' Story/Looking for Belle * Belle's Skating Lesson/Meet Forte * Fife's Trying to Ruin the Fun * "Stories" * Cogsworth Refuses to Do His Job/Cogsworth Changes His Mind * Meet Angelique/"As Long as There's Christmas" * Beast's Past/Looking for a Log * At Belle's Room/Belle's Gift * Looking for a Tree * Looking for Belle * Mrs. Potts' Distraction/"Don't Fall in Love" * Finding a Tree/Beast Saves Belle * Belle's Punishment/Cheering Up Belle * Beast Reads Belle's Gift * Forte Destroys the Castle * Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "As Long as There's Christmas") * Disney Princess Commercial * Jump5 Music Video: "As Long as There's Christmas" = Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition (February 25, 2003) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * The Lion King Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Kiki's Delivery Service Preview * Castle in the Sky Preview * Sleeping Beauty Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Tuck Everlasting Preview * "Feature Presentation" * Opening Credits/The Perfect Word * Letter of Apology * Banished * Fifi's Folly * Expressing Feelings * A Night to Remember * Mrs. Potts' Feast * Working Together * The Feast is On * Broken Wing * Alone at Lunch * The Beast and the Bird/End Credits Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition (October 5, 2010) *Language Menu *Disney Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *Tangled Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Disney Blu-ray Preview *"Coming Soon to Blu-ray Disc and DVD" *Bambi Preview *Toy Story 3 Preview *"To View these Trailers and More" *"All films and promotions…" *2007 Disney DVD Logo *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Walt Disney Animation Studios Logo *Once Upon a Time *"Belle" *Gaston Stops Belle *Maurice Comes Upon a Castle *Gaston Proposes to Belle *Belle Goes in Search of Maurice *Belle's New Home *"Gaston" *An Invitation to Dinner *"Be Our Guest" *The West Wing *Belle Tends to the Beast's Wounds *Something Special for Belle *"Something There" *"Human Again" *"Beauty and the Beast" *Gaston's Evil Plan in Action *"The Mob Song" *The Castle Under Attack *Gaston and the Beast *The Transformation *End Credits (Song: "Beauty and the Beast") *Walt Disney Animation Studios Logo *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant)